Hedgehog of the Resistance (Not an rp)
Just a story I decided to write Hedgehog of The Resistance part 1 This island was filled with life. It wasn't a big island nor a small one, it was named Nimagi. On that island was home to sorta modern tribe called the Nijama, a tribe compossed of hedgehogs,foxes,rabbits, weasles and, echidnas. They lived peacfully for 700 years, until the evil genius Dr. Ivo Robotnik discovered us and took over our home. We have been enslaved by him for 15 years until a small group bannded togther to form a resistance against his tyranny. they consisted of two hedgehogs, Nira and Titkato, one fox, hikuta, two rabbits and three weasles. Stories say they gave that fat man a hard time. for several monthes they smashed his badniks, redirected his shipments, and freed other tribe members who also joined the cause. The two headhogs in the begining of the resistance had a son in secret and kept him hidden in fear that he'd be killed if they where caught. They named the boy Axel, and he grew up in this horrible dictatorship. Axel, a jet black and White Hedgehog with goggles with red lenses and a red scarf his grand parents gave him.He has made several friends growing up, A female fox named Shira, a male hedgehog named asonja two weasle brothers named Razz and Mahdi, and 2 rabbit sisters, Jane and Karry. They all where the sons and daugthers of the origanal freedom fighters but didnt know of their parent's jobs. on Axel's fifth birthday the origanal freedom fighters where captured tortured painfully and slowly until they died one by one showed in front of a crowed of enslaved tribe members to show what happens when you cross Robotnik. Axel and his friends where apart of the crowd and Axel finally understood the hatered his tribe members had for that egg shaped tyrant. As Axel grew up he got into the resistance but had to get his friends on board as well. He succeed except for Asonja, Asonja is the type of charater that how should i say it..... he as cheerful as a mute guy who went to Mc Donalds to get a Mc flurry and stood in line for 8 hours cuz he was so determinded to get it but when he finally got to the front of the line the machine broke down. Asonja is an all black hedgehog that wears a black trench coat and glasses. Asonja: *sigh* For the last time no Axel!! Axel: Cmon you have to its in your blood as it is mine!! Asonja: Yeah I would like to keep it that way, my blood is staying inside my body thank you. Axel: Dont you remember what that fat f**k did to our parents *clenches fist* he humiliated them *tugs on the opening of glove repostioning it* We cant let that go!!!! Asonja: I still mourn my parents deaths as do you but that doesnt mean i'll join. Axel: If not for me do it to honor our parents and to make sure no one else suffers 23 years of enslavement by badly Mc nose hair!!! please??!!? Asonja: Fine but don't expect me to fight on the front lines Axel: All i need you to do is think of plans along side me *extends hand in the secret handshake only Asonja and Axel know* *Asonja shakes his hand and they walk to the opening of a normal sized shack* Asonja: This is the base? Axel: As of right now it looks completly like a normal house robotic fat ass wont even notice it. Axel and Asonja walked into the base. The entrance to the base looked like an ordanary shack used to house the enslaved tribe members, but thanks to the echidnas there is a hidden lever under a table that opens a trap door and leads to a fall. Axel: Sit over there *points to a chair* *Asonja sits down with an uninterested look on his face* Asonja: is this it? Axel: Pfft We've known each other for 15 years. you know this isnt it. *reaches for lever under table and pulls it* Asonja: honestly I-- *the trap doors opens and Asonja and Axel begins to fall, Asonja starts screaming his head off* Axel: WOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO Asonja: OH MY GOD WE'RE GUNNA DIE!!!!!!!! Axel: Isn't this fun?!?!?! Asonja: YOUR F**KING INSANE!!!!!!!!!!! *They land on a pile of pillows on the bottom floor* Asonja: what... where are we now? Axel: Asonja welcome to the true form of the base the Nimagi Freedom Fighter's HQ! The room was the size of a guild hall and was filled with tribe members working or have fun. A giant super computer and several smaller computers was over to the side. On the other side was the bar and game room, and rooms were scattered through out the place. A light gray and white female fox with black hair with a streak of purple dye walked up to them. She wore a small black leather jacket, a spike arm brace and a chain hanging from her pants pocket. Shira: Well well well its good to see you both again Axel: Shira hey i finally got asonja onboard Asonja: hey Shira: wow that must have been hard knowing asonja he'd decline even if his first born son's life was on the line Axel: hehehe yeah Asonja: ha ha very funny Shira: Anywho ye old baldy has a shipment of wepaons comming in to power up his army, Razz says that its a a shipment of rockets and more flickies. Those poor creatures are probably scared to death. Asonja: He uses them to power his badniks its horrible i know. *Axel goes into the center of the giant room and sits on a big chair resemabling a throne* Axel: OK PEOPLE LISTEN UP *his voice rings through the room and everyone looks at him with intrest* Axel: Robotnik has ordered a shipment of flickies and rockets that will arrive shortly. *he presses buttons on the throne's arm and the giant super computer pulls up the information* Axel: Razz is still inside Robotnik's castle this time he is comming back with us I think he has finally finished his time there so this will also be a rescue mission.... Although he isnt in danger to begin with. Mahdi: My brother will be thankful though. Mahdi, a brown weasle with a torn ear. He wears a White jacket, grey shorts, and purple shoes, While his brother Razz always wore a blue hoodie and black jeans. Axel: Alright those who are comming with me are Asonja, Shira and Mahdi the rest of you continue on as you were *Axel stands up and walks to the exit Shira, Mahdi and Asonja follow behind* End of Part One Part 2 Category:Stories